tlodkfandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
Nobody knows the actual reasons, but Orcs immigrated from a southern continent to invade the Human Kingdom. After settling their hordes in the continent, Orcs started to spread to Elven and Drakonan territory, some historians claim that Orcs were searching an old legendary temple made by the Ancients, an extinct race, from whom Humans, Elves and Drakonans are presumed to be descendants. Appearance Orcs' skin may vary from green tones to bloody red and even gray. Their eyes are usually red or yellow. Tribal mohawks and braids in the hair and beards are a must. They seem to have only fangs and their hair is usually dark. Behaviour Being natural warriors, orcs are fierce and short tempered, even those who choose the path of the knowledge tend to be irascible and volatile. The great war Arriving to Mirrflag Orcs arrived to the southern coasts of mirrflag during a rainy night, their first base was settled next to one of the main human shipyards, where they killed all the villagers before the dawn. A lucky survivor ran to Malkuth and told them about the invasion. The first response The king Harald Sardonum II of Malkuth underestimated the initial situation, he sent a few of his best soldiers to repel the invaders. Nevertheless, the orcs had already established a strong defense around the base, none of the fearless soldiers survived that fateful day. Moving north After the initial failure took Sardonum by surprise, there was quite a lot of misinformation on the subject, the following weeks were just confusion and fear, while the orc horde moved north, killing everything on their way. King Harald finally decided to go with a big group of soldiers to the shipyard base, this time they managed to get a victory, killing all the orcs in the place, the next step on his plan was to chase the remaining invaders to the north. Two days later, they finally found a new orc base, hidden in the middle of the mushroom forest, the initial attack seemed to be succesful, but they didn't expect what they would encounter. King Harald was hit by a big spear, made with a hardened sting, the retreat was in motion when they were ambushed by a big group of orc warriors that were waiting for them. The battle was fierce, and fortunately a few of them managed to escape with the king. Sad days for Malkuth King Harald survived, but the wound left him invalid. Malkuth was attacked a few days after the failed mission. The attack was foreseen by the king, so their defenses were prepared enough to repel them. Casualties this time were low, but the moral was affected, King Harald himself couldn't endure the grief; his oldest son disobeyed him and fought with the guards to repel the attack, he died that day defending his homeland. Flooded in his pain and remorse, that night, King Harald took his own life. Joshua the Brave vs Gugash the Bloody After the death of Harald Sardonum II, his second son Josh Sardonum took the crown, he was only 14 years old at the time of his father's decease. Josh knew he couldn't do anything at the moment, he was just a weak child, but he promised to himself he would take revenge. For the next 6 years Joshua trained and fought cheek by jowl with his soldiers. His determination was a key point in the generations that succeeded him, King Josh the Brave fought and won countless battles against the Orcs. It was a warchief known by the name of Gugash the Bloody who would finally overpower him and his troops during the battle of the Wisemen Tundra, king Joshua the Brave died that day, sword in hand and never kneeling. Lord Kodagog and the southern coast conflict After several defeats by the DK Order, the orc hordes split, a few of them ran to the highlands, while a bigger group moved to the south. The battle that concluded the war took place next to the southern beaches of Malkuth, hence the event was known as the Southern Coast conflict. The last orc resistance was in charge of a fierce warchief veteran, Lord Kodagog. They managed to put a heavy settlement in the southernmost part of the continent, next to the southern beaches of humans' Malkuth capital. The battle was short, but one of the bloodiest of the whole war; being heavy warriors, the orcs were able to effortlessly kill a big amount of the DK Order soldiers during the first clash of blades. Those who survived the conflict used to tell it was a brutal carnage until Alcaster managed to break beyond enemy lines and hit Kodagog with a misterious spell right to his chest. Being a warchief feared even by their own troops and, also a skillful user of the orcasis halberd, Kodagog was never damaged during battle. This single hit was enough to determine the fate of the conflict, the already weakend moral of the orcs was directly affected; most of them started to flee in rage and confussion to the beaches. Full of anger, Kodagog tried to recover the control of his troops, but the DK Order's push movements kept most of them out of the conflict epicenter.Category:Race __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__